User talk:Exodus657
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Music page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! Also check out THIS BLOG for helpful information to help you understand the wiki and where you can start if you are interested in contributing here. :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Yyp (talk) 20:15, December 20, 2013 (UTC) Music If someone undoes your edit, do not put it back in. Instead, try to figure out why it was removed. In your case, all the songs listed their are correct. Changing them to something else without proper reason would count as vandalism. Stand up be strong is not from Bleach or the soundtrack you got the wrong song you were supposed to put Over the hills and far away sung by Nightwish in the soundtrack. The song stand up be strong was souly made only for the Dante's Inferno video game. What I am telling you is not vandalism Stand up be strong is only from the Dante's Inferno video game soundtrack. I'm having a hard time following what you have been saying so I may have misunderstood something here, but as far as I can see the songs are correctly listed. I cant vouch for there being a song with the same name on Dante's Inferno, but it is nothing more than coincidence if there is and the makers certainly did not accidentally put it in some film/game instead of Bleach. It is not what you are suggesting. Furthermore, if they genuinely did put the wrong song on the soundtrack (not that I believe that to be the case), that doesnt change the fact that it is there and thus will be listed. Also, please remember to sign your posts so that it is clear who is posting. Thank you, 21:18, March 11, 2014 (UTC) But the songs aren't correctly listed. There is no same song of stand up be strong and they illegally put it in Bleach which wasn't suppose to be and edited Over the hills and far away that was sung by Nightwish. Stand up be strong was only meant for the Dante's Inferno video game only. Stand up be strong does not exist in the Dante's Inferno animated film. It was only meant for the Dante's Inferno video game and not for the film.